


Intimate Vision

by altmeris



Category: Elder Scrolls Online
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Mind Reading, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 02:50:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13538112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altmeris/pseuds/altmeris
Summary: Mannimarco experiences a very bizarre and intimate vision.





	Intimate Vision

“Master?” the Worm Anchorite asked, “You wished to see me?”

“Yes, there you are,” said Mannimarco, “There is a matter I want you to inve-” his voice cut off as everything around him abruptly changed.

He was lying down on a bedroll in a very small room, lit only by a Candlelight spell. He held a bit of parchment in his left hand, but then he realized with a jolt that the hand he was raising was not his own. The skin was a pale peach color, the hand small and delicate.

Bewildered, he tried to look around but discovered he had no control of his movements, not even his eyes.

Uncontrollably he gazed at the parchment, which he recognized instantly as a letter he had sent. That was his handwriting! That was a letter he had sent to the Veiled Queen!

He felt his chest rise and fall as he began to pant softly. A feeling of inexplicable delight swept over him, and he became swiftly aware of a pressing _ache_ between his legs. Still unable to control his movements, he felt his right hand slip beneath his pants. A hot, slick warmth met his fingertips; whoever’s body he was experiencing (if you could call it that) had a vulva. And it was practically dripping.

He felt himself give it a few gentle strokes before pressing the edge of his palm just above the soft folds and beginning to rub. Bliss flooded through him and he gasped.

“Mmmph!” he whimpered in a voice that was certainly not his own, it was high and feminine. The rubbing continued, rough, passionate, and desperate, as he stared at his own signature. Why, _why_ was someone masturbating to this?

He forgot his question entirely, though, as two fingers slid inside of him. It was like nothing he had ever felt. He bucked and rolls his hips, panting and sweating. He shut his eyes tightly, but it wasn’t as if he could focus them on anything if he kept them open; pleasure wracking his body in waves. This was paradise, _paradise–!!_

“Master? Master?”

The scenery around him changed; within an instant, he was back in the Castle of the Worm, sitting at his writing desk. After a moment, he realized he had been gripping his quill so tightly that it had become bent and unusable, ink smudged all over his gauntlet.

He looked up at his Anchorite quickly, who to his displeasure was peering at him in bewilderment.

“What?” he asked sharply.

“The orders you were going to give me, Master?”

“Ah, yes. You are to investigate the Veiled Heritance. Find out why the Veiled Queen has fallen silent. Whether she has decided to back out of our agreement, or if she has been incapacitated.” He paused, thinking about what he had just seen. “I have reason to believe our plans for alliance have been discovered. Find out if they have.”

“Yes, Master. Is there anything else?”

“No. Leave me be.”

“Yes, Master.”

The Anchorite bowed and scurried off, leaving Mannimarco to his thoughts.

What on Nirn had he just seen? And _felt?_ Had he just experienced some sort of vision? Had he seen through someone else’s eyes and felt another person’s sensations? Or was this just some sort of repressed fantasy that had fought its way to the surface of his mind?

The latter was unlikely. He had his own fantasies, but this felt almost distressingly real. But if it WAS a vision, why did he have it? Whose mind had he intruded upon? Why had he seen and felt something so vividly sexual? Was it simply to show him that his letters to the Veiled Queen had been stolen, and the fact that it was sexual merely a coincidence? It was, after all, rather convenient that he had had such a vision about them when he was just about to send an Anchorite to investigate…

There was something else that nagged at his thoughts; the woman he had seen was strangely familiar. Who did he know that would steal one of his letters and masturbate to his handwriting? He couldn’t think of anyone that would fit both criteria. There were several Worm Cultists that were undeniably attracted to him, but surely none of them were foolish enough to attempt intercepting or stealing important documents of his, while still being skilled enough to actually _succeed._ He supposed he couldn’t rule it out, though.

And then there was the matter of the incident itself. It irritated him to know that someone had taken his letters- they were NOT intended for her to even _read._ But while it was a little uncomfortable knowing someone had used his letters to masturbate, it also evoked an odd sense of self-satisfaction for the same reason. Of course, he knew he was desirable, but to see such vivid proof of it… yes, the girl might be a fool and a thief, but she had good taste.

**Author's Note:**

> just a little Feathers and Worms drabble <3 Long story short, I have a hc that Mannimarco and the Vestige occasionally see visions involving one another. It originally started as just an explanation for what you see in Wormwood Depths (because it makes more sense, at least to me, for the Vestige to be seeing visions of Mannimarco rather than, like… Mannimarco leaving recordings of himself saying really incriminating things just… lying around conspicuously, you can’t tell me that such a master manipulator would be that fucking dumb), but then I realized I could have a LOT of fun with this connection.


End file.
